


A Familiar Face

by mochimistress



Series: Facets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Valentine's day y'all :3c, Idk just take this, Wow i spent a long time one this, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain, clumsy Marinette would never catch Adrien's eye.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't stop her from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: updated the summary to go with the series ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Marinette knew it was a long shot. She knew who she was-who _he_ was. She was a nobody-a baker’s daughter with big dreams and two left feet. Plain, clumsy Marinette would never catch Adrien's eye.

 But that didn't stop her from trying.

 And she tried her best, finally overcoming her shyness enough to strike up a friendship that quickly grew. Her view of him as ‘perfect’ drastically changed as she learned more about him. The many facets of his personality made her love him even more, even more completely. _He isn't perfect,_ she thought, _but that's what makes him_ **_him_ ** _and I wouldn't have it any other way._

 But….as her feelings for Adrien Agreste grew, so did her long denied ones for Chat Noir. Marinette could no longer deny the longing beat of her heart when she looked at her partner. Nor could she deny the way his boisterous laugh and terrible pick up lines sent her flushing. She was never more thankful for their masks than at those moments. _If they were the same person well….well that would be impossible...but...it would make me the happiest girl alive._ Marinette shook her head; she wasn't that lucky.

 “Hey Mari.” Adrien called, pulling the ravenette out of her thoughts. Their eyes met and she internally swooned. _Today I'll tell him, for sure._

 “H-hey Adrien.” Marinette cursed herself. _You're not 15 anymore so stop acting like it._ If Adrien noticed the stutter, he didn't say anything, instead taking a seat next to her. They sat on a bench at the park bear the bakery, the air pleasant and relaxed. He smiled openly, turning his head to look at her.

 “So,” he began, “what did you _knead_ to tell me?”

 Marinette groaned, nerves temporarily forgotten. “Nooooo don't start that now!”

 “Aw c’mon my puns aren't that _breadful_.”

 “Adrien I swear to _god.”_

 “Aw Mari, they aren't that _crumby._ ” He teased anyways. She sent him a dirty look.

 “One more pun and you're banned from the bakery for life.”

 “Alright, alright.” Adrien held up his hands in surrender and laughed. “I'm done-

 “Don’t-”

 “ _punning_ around.”

 Marinette let out another long suffering groan as Adrien laughed louder. _As if Chat wasn't bad enough._

 “I hate you.”

 “No you don't. You love me.” He chuckled, missing Marinette’s sharp intake of breath. _It's now or never._

 “You’re-you're not wrong…” She said quietly, looking down at her hands. Adrien's laughter died down immediately, gulping slightly.

 “W-what?” He stuttered out. Marinette took a deep breath, meeting his eyes briefly before averting her gaze again, and clenched her fists.

 “I do love you. I-I’ve been in l-love with y-you for quite some time a-actually…” She trailed off and bit her lip. A heavy silence fell on them.

 “Marinette…”

 Blue eyes began to mist over.

 “I...I’m sorry…” Adrien said gently, reaching a hand out, quickly dropping it when she flinched away. She let out a humorless laugh.

 “It’s a-alright Adrien. I just-just wanted you to know.” She stood abruptly, head turned away. “I'll see you at school.” She managed to choke out before she ran. She ran back into the bakery, ignoring her parents’ calls, and up her stairs, not stopping until she collapsed at the foot of her bed. Tikki was at her side instantly, running a soothing arm over her hair.

 “It’s going to be okay Marinette.” She tried reassuring. Marinette shook her head pathetically.

 “It hurts Tikki. It hurts so, _so_ much.” She cried out, head on her arms. _Pathetic, absolutely pathetic._

 “I know it does, but it'll get better. I know it will.” Her charge looked up, eyes already becoming bloodshot from suppressed tears.

 “I knew he wouldn't feel the same Tikki. _I knew he wouldn't._ But I still tried, like a complete idiotic fool, I still tried. Who could ever love _me_?”

 “Oh Marinette…”

 Marinette finally let the tears spill as she cowered on the floor, Tikki the only one there to console her.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, watching the people below go about their nights, the day's events still playing in her mind. _Wonder if any of them had their hearts broken today…_ A familiar thump sounded behind her. Chat Noir had arrived.

 “ _Purr_ fect evening, isn't it My Lady?” He greeted, plopping down next to her. She made a sound that neither agreed nor disputed. She kept her eyes on the street, watching a couple walk hand in hand. The woman leaned into the man, laughing at an unheard joke. Heartache pulsed in her chest again. “...Is something wrong Ladybug?” She sucked in a sharp breath. She wouldn't- _couldn't_ talk about this, not now, not when it was still so fresh.

 “Nothing important.” She said vaguely, hoping he'd take the hint. Chat hesitated, but decided not to press. “Anything going on with you Chaton?”

 “Well,” he faltered. “I don't know…” Ladybug finally glanced at him, noting the tension in his posture. “You can tell me, if you want to that is.” She offered, hoping for some kind of distraction. He shot her a grateful glance and nodded.

 “There's this girl...we-we’ve been friends for a few years now and today….today she confessed to me.” Ladybug stopped breathing. _Of course I would miss my chance with Chat too. I'm so stupid._

 “And I told her I didn't feel the same way-that I was in love with someone else.”

 “I-I see…”

 “I mean,” Chat continued. “Don't get me wrong, Marinette’s a great girl, but...but my heart only belongs to _you_ , Ladybug.” He didn't notice her visibly stiffen at the name.

 “‘M-marinette’?” _That can't be right. I only confessed to-_

 Green eyes widened in realization. “I’m so sorry! You didn't want us to use names and you're probably friends with her since you hand me protect her with Evillustrator and…” She stopped listening, her breath coming out in short gasps.

 

_No-_

 

The puns

 

_This can't be happening-_

 

His hair

 

_It can't be; please don't do this to me-_

 

His random bouts of bad luck.

 

_Please tell me he isn't-_

 

“My Lady?” Chat asked, concern laced into his voice. Ladybug forced herself to take a deep breath, finally meeting Chat's worry-filled eyes. The same eyes she'd dreamed of since she was 15 years old. The same eyes she wanted to wake up to everyday for the rest of her life.

 

The same eyes that broke her heart.

 

_Adrien._

 

Chat waved his arms around, misinterpreting her reaction. “I turned her down, My Lady. Marinette’s a nice girl, but she isn't as amazing, or brave, or- or as _anything_ like you. She isn't you.”

 

**_She isn't you._ **

 

  
For the second time that day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt her heart shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking about doing something *fluffy* for Valentine's Day and then I saw that comment and thought "well there'll be enough fluff today, let's write some angst" (honestly this is the only thing I'm good at writing forgive me ((∩•́ι_•̀*∩)) )
> 
> Till next time~ ヾ（´▽｀）


End file.
